Figuring Out FitzSimmons
by AvidReader3752
Summary: Skye is positive that there is something going on between Fitz and Simmons. Of course if there was, they certainly wouldn't tell her. One-shot.


Skye was usually really good at getting people to talk. It came easy to her. It was almost like a superpower. Unfortunately, this superpower didn't work on FitzSimmons. Skye was so sure that there was something there but no matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't admit to anything. After several failures at attempted interrogations (that usually ended with Fitzsimmons sending her out of the lab), Skye decided that she might be able to get them to talk when they weren't together. Fitz was her best bet. He was weak in his own monkey-like way. This was going to be difficult however because FitzSimmons did everything together. Except sleep- and even then Skye wasn't completely convinced. Skye would have to find a way to talk to Fitz alone without it being suspicious. Skye was about to head down to the lab when a voice rang out from behind her.

"Skye, whatever you're doing with them? Don't do it" Skye grimaced and turned around to see none other than AC standing there with his arms crossed and a suspicious look on his face.

"I'm not doing anything! Is going into the lab a crime now? I mean I'm sorta starting to think that you are just making up these rules to spite me." Coulson rolled his eyes and walked over to her bunk to reveal her laptop open to the surveillance footage of the lab.

"Going into the lab isn't a crime. But watching members of my team with no good reason might be considered one. At least it might without an explanation." Skye gave an exasperated sigh before walking over and closing her laptop.

"Ugh fine. I'm trying to figure out what's going on with FitzSimmons. They are just so tight. There has to be something there. I mean they are seriously the most perfectly synced people I've ever met." Skye looked up at Coulson to see a smirk on his face. "What? What's so funny? Don't you want to know if there is something between them?" Coulson raised his eyebrows. "Of course you don't. Never mind. Ok... I won't spy on them but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna still try and figure them out." Skye then grabbed her laptop and with an annoyed look on her face, walked right past Coulson and down to the lab where she found Simmons strangely alone.

"Oh hello Skye. I'm just trying to understand why-" at this point Skye was unable to listen to Simmons smart talk and nodded as if she understood. Simmons smiled at her and went back to work. Skye settled down in a chair a pulled out her laptop and pretended to look busy.

"So uh, where's Fitz? Shouldn't he be working down here with you?" Skye tried to make her voice nonchalant as possible hoping Simmons wouldn't dismiss her yet again from the lab.

"I'm not sure actually. He left a few moments ago. I believe he mentioned something about talking with ward about the night night gun but I'm not sure." Simmons barely glanced up at Skye as she said this but Skye thought she detected some sort hesitancy in her voice.

Skye gave up. She wouldn't just have to jump in and ask Simmons. "Ok look let me just be blunt"-

"Because you are always so subtle." At that moment, Fitz decided to return to the lab which of course messed up the whole asking one while the other was gone thing. Skye was starting to think that she was never going to get anything out of them when suddenly she had an idea.

"Fitz? Why don't we go grab a drink and chat? I mean, we are both single so there shouldn't be a problem right?" Skye looked at him with an innocent smile and inwardly laughed at Fitz shocked expression.

"Uh well.. You see.. I er..." Simmons spoke up for him.

"Maybe another time Skye. Fitz and I are awfully busy working and I can't do this without him."

"So you don't want to go Fitz?" Skye looked at him with a questioning look.

"Um no. What she said. We really need to get this done and.. Uh... Yeah." Skye smirked as Fitz blushed and returned to his work.

"Alrighty then. I guess another time. Unless you just don't want to go out with me ever. In which case you would need a reasonable excuse. Skye climbed back up the stairs and hid herself near the top so they wouldn't think she was still there.

"She's unbelievable. She's still trying to get us to admit to her that there is something between us. She thinks she's so smart asking you out hoping I would get upset. Ha!

"I know. As if there's anything here. All platonic." From her hiding spot Skye sighed and gave up. She decided that she was just being silly and that she should trust her friends were telling the truth about their relationship. Skye then went back into her bunk closing a door loudly not realizing her small mistake.

"Well then. She's finally gone. Do you think she bought it?" The two of them had known Skye was still listening after not hearing a door open or close a couple moments earlier.

"I'm sure she did. I just hope she will finally give up on all this and leave us to have a secret relationship in peace." Simmons gave a small laugh at Fitz's words and gave him a small peck on the cheek before returning to her work.

"You owe me 50 bucks." Coulson slid into the cockpit and began showing May the lab surveillance footage from just a few minutes ago.

"I thought you told Skye not to spy on them." May looked at Coulson from the corner of her eye.

"I did. But that rule doesn't really apply to me." Then with a smug look Coulson continued, "now hand over the money."


End file.
